


sugar & brownies

by witty_kitty



Series: Bottom Wilbur Standalone Works [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Edging, F/M, Frottage, I think dacryphyllia can be assumed for all my works at this point lol, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Possessive Niki Nihachu supremacy, Praise Kink, Set in alternate/scrapped storyline where Wilbur and Tommy never founded Pogtopia, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Very Very Very Mild Feeding/Food kink, chap 2 is a bonus with Schlatt (+ a bit of the aftermath of Dream’s) reactions, top niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty_kitty/pseuds/witty_kitty
Summary: In a world where Pogtopia is never founded, and Schlatt continues to rule over Manberg, Wilbur and Niki bake brownies in their cottage.Well, Niki does, anyway. She has Wilbur busy with... something else.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot (Past), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: Bottom Wilbur Standalone Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048960
Comments: 38
Kudos: 333





	1. melt in your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki bakes brownies and tortures Wilbur. 
> 
> What can she say? She’s a multitasker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s only one other pegging fic around??? What in tarnation 
> 
> Speedran this to get it done in two days ✌️ My hands still feel a bit dirty from that horse fic

“What do you think, Wil?” Niki hums as she looks between the box of diced almonds and the box of chocolate chunks. “Should I make nutty brownies or chocolate ones for dessert?”

“I- Niki, I don’t- I need to cum,” Wilbur gasps, desperately bucking his hips as the vibrator continues buzz against his prostate. He looks pretty enough to eat like this, Niki thinks, half dressed and tied to a dining room chair, normally pale skin flushed a deep red and overstimulated tears starting to prick at the edge of his eyes. There’s a visible wet patch on the fabric of his light brown, half-unbuttoned sweater jacket, and she’s sure if she moved it, she’d see his erection visibly straining from the tight grip of the cock ring. She almost feels a bit bad for doing this to him. Almost. “Please, please, _please._ ”

Niki places down the boxes, moving over to brush sweaty curls off of his forehead and press a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Sorry, but that’s not the answer I wanted.” Her darling friend lets out another pitiful moan as kisses are line down his face, pausing to suck a hickey against his neck. “How about you decide after a taste, puppy?” Her good boy nods, sitting up and obediently opening his mouth. 

Grabbing a spoon, she scoops up a bit of batter, sprinkling a few almonds over it before putting it in her mouth. It’s thick, sweet, and definitely needs to be baked but the texture is one she thinks Wilbur will enjoy as she catches his lips onto hers, pushing it into his mouth. Pretty, quiet moans escape him, and she drinks them all up. 

Wilbur has that effect on people, making them feel like they’re marshmallows melting in a warm cup of cocoa, a personality so sweet and intoxicating that nobody can hate it. Niki will never admit it out loud, but she’s actually a little bit happy that Schlatt won the election all that time ago. The stress of presidency and leading a country had been turning Wilbur sour, and there were often nights where she could hear him softly sobbing into his pillow at night. Even if they lost L’manberg to Schlatt, they still have everything that _made_ it L’manberg right here: good friends, good food, and good laughs.

They never needed the land, and she’s glad Wilbur can see that. 

“Don’t be quiet,” she murmurs against his lips, slipping a hand in her apron pocket to wrap around the vibrator remote. “I’m the only one around to hear you, and I want to hear _everything_.” Wilbur jolts, a moan bordering on a sob tearing out of his throat as she turns the vibrator up a bit. 

“ _Niki,_ ” he keens so prettily, and she simply has to kiss him again and again and again, biting his plump pink bubblegum lips until they’re red as cherries. A hot flash of pleasure runs through her at the sight of her spit on his swollen, bite ridden lips. He’s like this all because of _her._

“Let me get the other flavor.” Niki moves off of Wilbur’s lap, and the whine that escapes him is beautiful, a sharp high pitched little thing that tempts her to turn back and ruin him right then and there, but her resolve stays strong. 

If she moves a little bit quicker than usual, than well... it’s not like anyone will notice. 

Certainly not Wilbur. 

She kisses him again, chocolate chunks and chocolate batter melting together in their mouths. He looks dazed, completely unable to focus, reminding her of some of the more wild days in the drug van — it’s wonderful. 

A string of saliva connects them as she pulls away, and it’s really only her hands that keep his head from falling to his chest. “Wilbur, which one? Nuts or chocolate?” He shakes under her, taking a few deep breaths to try and compose himself. She wishes he wouldn’t; Niki wants him to be as relaxed as possible around her. 

“I- I dunno, they’re- they’re both good, Niki, I can’t—“ As lovely as his begging, it’s getting a bit tiring. She wants an answer _now._ The shriek that tears from his throat as she shuts off the vibrator is delightful, accented with a rush of tears filling his eyes. She kisses away every one that slips down his cheeks, peppering his face with hundreds of little kisses. 

“You need to answer my question, puppy.” 

“Ch- Chocolate, chocolate, Niki, chocolate is good,” he babbles out, and he’s being so good for her that she has to give him a treat. In one smooth motion, she pulls off the cock ring, setting it on the table. 

“No cumming, alright? Tell me when you’re about to cum,” she says, turning the vibrator up all the way to high. He bucks up, mouth fall open and drool slipping down his chin as a symphony of moans fall out of his mouth. It’s one of his more lovely songs, and it’s all just for her. No one else. Not Sally, not Schlatt, not Dream or whoever else thought they might try a slice of Soot-flavored pie. They’ll never get as close to him as she is right now, will never see how flushed he gets, nor will they ever see how handsome he looks when he falls apart. 

It’s all for her, and she intends to keep it that way. 

She washes her hands before returning to the kitchen, pouring the brownie batter into a simple square tin. She’ll have to cut up a few more chocolate bars to spread over the top, but that’s alright. As Niki rifles through the pantry for more chocolate, she can hear Wilbur’s pants and moans become quieter and quicker, one his tells for when he’s about to cum. Another one is where his face scrunches up, limbs locking up right before his orgasm hits. She’s memorized all his tells by now, and it shows when she shuts off the vibrator once more, and he wails so loudly she’s sure he’d be mistaken as a ghast. 

Pleasure builds up in her gut as Wilbur whimpers in the background, quietly begging and pleading, and she takes it all out on the chocolate. 

The base of her blade comes up.

“Niki, Niki, please, turn it back on, turn it back on, please, please, please—“ 

It comes down. She’ll have to cut them pretty finely, but that’s alright. 

“—I need to cum, Niki, it hurts, please—“

It’s still not small enough. She brings the blade up again, turning the cutting board so she can mince it even more finely. 

“—I’ll do anything, please, please, I just want you—“ 

_Crack_

Wilbur goes quiet as she picks up half of her broken board and sweeps the chocolate into a bowl, before doing the same with the other half of the board. “Look what you made me do, Wil,” she says, clicking her tongue lightly. “I broke my good cutting board because of you!” For a second, he looks like he’s going to be apologize, but then a mischievous glint enters his eye. 

Swallowing and sitting up straight, he gives her a cheeky little grin. “Wasn’t my fault,” he says, “Maybe you should’ve been more focused on your baking instead of little old me.”

Ah, so that’s how he wants to play it. 

That’s fine. If he wants to be a brat so badly, he can be treated like one. 

“Alright,” Niki says simply as she turns away. She catches a slight glimpse of surprise on his face, as if he really hadn’t been expecting her to acquiesce so quickly. It seems to set in for him when she puts the brownies in the furnace that she’s taking him seriously. 

“W-Wait, Niki, I didn’t mean it,” he says quickly, scooting forward, “I really didn’t mean it, you know that, right?” 

She hums, enjoying the panic clear on his face. “Didn’t you say I should focus more on my baking? Are you saying I should just let my brownies burn?” As she hoists herself up to sit on a counter, Wilbur throws his head back, barely stifling a scream. For a split second, Niki’s worried that something happened until she glances down at where the edge of the counter juts into her apron pocket. “Oops.” It must’ve accidentally turned on the vibrator. 

...She can leave it on for just a little bit longer. 

When she finally turns it off again, Wilbur lets out a strangled gasp, fruitlessly bucking his hips up into nothing. “ _Niki,_ ” he begs, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please, it’s been _hours,_ I just wanna cum, please—“ 

“Hm... let me clean up first, okay?” Wilbur looks at her with wet, wide eyes but nods. Everyone likes to talk about how much of a sweet talker Wilbur is, smooth words on honeyed lips, but Niki’s one of the few who knows how good of a listener he can be... when he wants to be, anyway. 

The smell of chocolate wafts through the kitchen, signaling that the brownies are nearly done. Just in time too — she’s just finished putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack. 

Wiping her hands off on her apron, she slips on the quilted mitts Tommy had made for her so long ago. She really should ask him to teach her how to mend some of her things; a lot of her hand towels are starting to fray. Niki hums a little tune as she takes the brownies out of the oven, Wilbur unintentionally harmonizing with her in the background with his quiet whimpers and whines. 

They’re warm and fudgy, a golden wrinkly crust with chocolate pools soaking inside the rest of the brownie. “The chunks were a good choice, puppy,” she says, taking a piece to feed him. “Open wide, please.” 

He doesn’t nip at her fingers once as she places the small square of brownie on his tongue, and Niki can’t help but steal another chaste kiss from his lips as he eats. “You’re probably hungry for something else, aren’t you?” Wilbur nods frantically, quiet little pleas falling from his lips, and well... who is she to deny him when he’s being so good? 

Niki steps away, not bothering to untie her apron as she tosses it and her sweater to the floor. Wilbur drinks up her every movement as she strips, from unhooking her bra to letting her underwear and skirt fall into a puddle on the floor. It makes her a little flustered honestly, the amount of love he puts in his gaze. He leans forward as she approaches, licking his lips, but she pushes him back. “Close your eyes, I’ve got a different treat for you today.” Wilbur huffs but he closes his eyes anyway, trembling with anticipation. 

_He’s going to love this_ , Niki thinks as she rummages through the chest for the strap-on she had bought from the off-server market a few weeks ago. There’s a camera in here too, and well... a few pictures couldn’t hurt. 

They’ve talked about pegging a while ago, and it’s definitely something they’ve both wanted to try, but she knows Wilbur isn’t expecting to try it right now. Hopefully, he won’t mind — she knows how much he dislikes surprises nowadays (and considering that his last big surprise was getting exiled from the country they had fought so hard for, she can’t exactly blame him), but she’ll make sure that this surprise is an enjoyable one for him. 

Niki shudders as she puts on the leather harness, the temperature shock of the cold inner dildo sliding on her warm slick walls sending a jolt through her. It’s such a different feeling than what she’s used to — she can feel it in her as she walks, rubbery and so unlike anything she’s ever had in her before. For a few seconds, she has to compose herself before going back to Wilbur. _She’s_ the one devouring him today, after all, not the other way around. 

Wilbur’s eyes are still closed when she comes in, and she takes a moment to snap a photo of his flushed, trembling body in the dining room chair, completely and honestly just waiting to be ruined. He flinches at the shutter sound, tensing up. “Niki?” 

“It’s just me, puppy, I’m here,” she soothes him, setting the camera down. “You just looked so nice, I had to take a picture. Is that okay?” The outer dildo of the strap-on brushes against Wilbur’s lap as she leans in, and she can see his brows furrow as he tries to figure out what it is. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine, you’re fine,” Wilbur says so softly, so _trusting_ that she simply has to kiss him again and again and again until he’s breathless and panting for air. “ _Niki,_ ” he whines, “This isn’t fair, I- I can’t see!” She laughs, helping him stand without untying his restraints, and pecks another chaste kiss on his lips once more for good measure. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Warm, slightly hazy cinnamon-brown eyes blink down at her. He’s open with his adoration, smiling up at her, though it’s quickly replaced with surprise as his eyes trail down. 

“... _oh,_ ” he swallows, biting the edge of his lip. “T-That’s... how long have you been planning this?” 

“A while,” she says, “Do you want to do something else? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“No, no, it’s okay, I... I want to do this.” He drops to his knees in front of her, trying to look strong and unaffected, even if the flush that spreads all the way down his sweater says otherwise. 

Prime, everything he does warms her heart. Niki sits down on the chair, gently running her fingers through his curly brown hair. ”You’ve been so good for me today. Your treat is almost ready. I just need you to suck me off, okay?” Wilbur shuffled forward, pressing his clothed erection against her shin. “Of course, puppy, you’re allowed to get off.”

Niki watches as Wilbur licks the dildo, little kitten-licks as he slowly starts humping her leg. She didn’t think he could get any redder, but he’s managed it, his ears completely red as he grinds his erection on her leg. “You’re doing so well, Wil,” she murmurs, and it’s a beautiful sight to behold, the way he _melts_ under her praise, gently suckling on the head. 

She tangles her hands in his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he continues to suck, slowly working his way down the dildo. Every little moan and whine that escapes Wilbur’s mouth sends sparks of pleasure up her spine. If this is how he’s reacting just from a bit of foreplay, she can’t wait to see how he’ll look when she actually fucks him. Would he cry? Would he beg her to fuck him harder, or would he want it slow and deep? She wants to know _everything._

“Niki,” Wilbur says, moving away, quiet and breathless, “I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum.” 

“Go ahead,” she says, “Just don’t stop sucking.” He nods, a quick _thank you_ falling from his lips before he moves back down the dildo, his rutting gets more and more frantic. He practically deepthroats it as he cums into his sweater and against her leg, going tense and still, breathing heavily out of his nose as he rides out his high. There’s an overwhelming urge to snap another picture of him, to pull him up by the hair and kiss his last life out of him, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Niki lets him bask in the afterglow for a few moments, before motioning him to get up. 

It’s a little bit tough maneuvering a very sleepy, very tall man into her bedroom down the hall, but she makes it work, untying his (probably) sore arms and tossing the rope, along with his soiled sweater on the floor. He collapses on the bed, blinking slowly up at her as she sits next to him and runs her fingers through his hair. “Wilbur,” Niki says, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” He leans into her touch, humming appreciatively. 

“Can I fuck you? If you’re up to it, of course.” His brows furrows, considering her request, before slowly, _lovingly_ , he nods. “Can you say it out loud, puppy?” 

“I- I, uh, I want you to fuck me, Niki...” It turns into a flustered mumble at the end, and he can’t look at her, but that’s alright. They’ll work on that. Right now, she just wants to love him, completely and wholeheartedly. 

Wilbur raises his hips, letting her slip a pillow under him, and spreads his legs with a little more hesitance. “It’s been a while,” he admits under her curious gaze, “The last time I did this was with...” He doesn’t say a name, but they both know who he’s talking about, and the sudden wave of hate that rushes over her is unfamiliar but not entirely unwelcome. She _does_ hate Schlatt, just a little bit, for kicking her friends out of their home, for driving the country they lost their lives for into the ground, but that’s okay. He doesn’t have what matters, and she does, and at the end of the day, she’s sure they both know who the real victor is. 

(Her mind strays to the camera on the table. Maybe she should show him what he’s given up for all that power. 

She never claimed to be a woman who’s modest about her victories, after all.) 

Niki grabs the lube that’s in a double chest at the end of the bed, pouring a generous dollop in her hands. As she pushes a finger in, the tip brushes against something hard, and it takes her a few minutes to realize he still has the vibrator in him. She left the remote in the apron pocket, but... “Wait here.” 

“Niki?” It’s a mad dash to search for the apron among the piles of clothing on the floor, and then search the pockets, but it’s worth it. It helps that her darling little puppy has taken out the vibrator and is prepping himself some more, two fingers pumping in and out. He doesn’t need it, already prepped from earlier, but it’s still a lovely sight to see. She does have to swat at his arm when he doesn’t stop, and he gives her a cheeky little smile as he lays back down. “What was that about?”

“Nothing to worry about, puppy,” she says, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she slides the remote out of his sight. One of her hands trails down the expanse of his chest, thumbing over the scar tissue from his past deaths. His breath hitches, cock half-hard from her light ministrations. 

“Niki.” He tries to buck up into her, but she holds his hips down firmly, shaking her head. “Niki, _please—_ ”

“What do you want, Wil?” 

“Fuck me, please, please, please,” he begs, eyes wet, and any restraint she has left snaps. Nothing is going to stop her from fucking Wilbur until he’s crying. A nuke could come down right now, and she would keep fucking Wilbur right through it. 

She laces her fingers into his as she pushes in, squeezing as the dildo inside her shifts as well. “B-Breathe, puppy,” Niki says, leaning forward to grind against him and letting him slowly adjust. For a few moments, all they do is stay there, before he starts light grinding back down. She takes it as her cue to move, starting up a slow clip that drags the strap on against his walls, pulling more and more moans from his lips. 

Niki will admit, she’s always been a bit envious of how nice Wilbur looks, even when he’s being absolutely wrecked. He’s like a sugar flower — even the ugliest ones still have a charm to them, tasty and undeniably beautiful even with all of their wrinkles and cracks. Maybe she should spin him a bouquet of glass sugar one of these days, just to see the look on his face. 

He makes beautiful little noises as she continues her clip, reaching up to paw at her chest, running her nipples between his thumbs and lightly tugging at them. It should be painful because of how sensitive she is, but he’s always so gentle, making sure not to overwhelm her. It’s almost a shame that she can’t say the same about what she’s doing to him. 

She presses a line of bruising kisses down his neck to his collarbone, the taste of salt mixing in with the fading taste of chocolate in her mouth. Wilbur rocks back with her every thrust, quiet breathy gasps as she fucks him deeper. His erection is full mast now, throbbing and slapping against his stomach with every thrust. “Niki, Niki, I want— I want—!” 

“What do you want, puppy?” she asks, equally as breathless, “Tell me—“ 

“Harder ‘nd I want you to kiss me, and— please, Niki, I just want _you_ —“

Oh, she could never deny him. 

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, Niki kisses him, hips moving at a stuttering fast pace that leaves him sobbing against her lips. She devours every little noise he makes, content to swallow him whole. One hand gropes blindly for the vibrate remote, pressing a few random buttons before grabbing the buzzing vibrator and shoving it onto Wilbur’s cock. 

The wail that escapes him is _sinful_ , a wet and velvety smooth thing that she wants to hear again and again and again.

She doesn’t stop, not even when she’s cumming, her own walls spasming around the shifting dick inside her. She _can’t_ stop, not until she can see Wilbur fall apart completely under her. 

Niki knows the exact moment when Wilbur cums. His face scrunches up, and his toes curl, his entire body locking up as warm cum splatter between them. She leaves the vibrator against his flagging cock for just a little bit longer, until he’s squirming away, and _that’s_ when she pulls out and collapses next to him. 

For a few long seconds, they just stare up at the wood ceiling and breathe, basking in the afterglow of their union. 

And then Wilbur huffs a laugh, dragging an arm across his eyes. “ _Wow,_ Prime, Niki... holy shit,” he says, leaning into her. “That was fucking amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” she smiles, pressing a kiss on his tear-stained cheeks, “But right now, we need a bath.”

“But _Niki—_ ”

“Wil, I love you, but this is my bed, and I’m not sleeping on cum-stained sheets.” 

Besides, she still has a photo to send to a few tyrants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw dw she definitely tells him before sending the photo. consent matters people
> 
> uh I will post the second chapter of the a/b/o fic, I swear I’m not procrastinating. My schedule is getting shifted to more weekly updates/posting tho due to irl stuff
> 
>  **edit:** chapter 2 will not be smut, just a few reactions ;)


	2. bitter (very short bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p don’t really like how this turned out, but I’ve rewritten this at least 5 times so... 
> 
> Here’s the quick react from Schlatt. Dream got one too but I cannot write from his POV at all, so let’s just say he had a less than happy reaction to it.

“Schlatt, there’s a letter for you.” 

Schlatt raises his head as Quackity walks in, envelope in hand. His head is pounding, the bottle of liquor he nursed last night hitting him hard. “Who the fuck sends letters these days?” 

“Niki Nihachu, apparently.” _Who?_ Quackity must see his confusion, because he elaborates. “Bakery owner, used to be a citizen. She left a while back. Here.” It’s a simple white little thing, _For the eyes of J. Schlatt_ neatly written across the back in smooth black ink. 

It’s nice to look at, he’ll admit, and absolutely not something someone would put effort into for a man they so adamantly denied as their president. 

Waving Quackity away to go grab some more water and painkillers, Schlatt unceremoniously tears open the letter, even as the eyes of that green bastard stare holes into his back through the window. He’s not really sure why Dream’s here over a letter of all things (and he doesn’t really care), but curiosity eats at him—

A single photo flutters out, landing face down in his lap. 

“What the hell...?” There’s writing on the back of it. _Thanks for everything_ and a little heart drawn next to it. He doesn’t know what she’s thanking him for, but hey, he thinks as he flips the photo around, he’ll take the compli...ment... “What the _fuck?_ ”

Out of all the fucking pictures in the world, he never would’ve expected something like _this_.

_’Thanks for everything._

That little bitch. 

Wilbur’s flushed, teary face stares up at him, almost mockingly. That woman is so lucky that she’s not apart of Manberg anymore, otherwise he’d do— fuck, he doesn’t know what he’ll do, but he’d do _something_. Does she think that just because she’s not on his land anymore, he’ll just let her mock him like this? 

In fact... Schlatt glances out the window, looking past the flash of bright green and across the horizon. In the distance, there’s a faint plums of smoke. They weren’t all that far away, were they? He had been planning on expanding Manberg anyway, even with all the backlash, but if he has a plausible reason to, say a threatening letter from a foreign rebel... 

(Maybe if he were properly sober, he’d recognize that this was all a bit overkill for one taunt.

But he’s not, and right now, it looks like the best damn plan he’s ever had.)

It’s not a particularly threatening message right now, but with a little bit of forgery... oh. Oh, it’s been a while since he’s been this fired up about something. And it’s not even petty jealousy or anything like that — they’re the ones who threatened him first. He’s just defending his country. If he happens to take a prisoner of war or two... well, it’s not like he _can’t._

Schlatt tucks away the photo in his inner suit pocket, grabbing the envelope and plastering on a smile that is all teeth. He throws a quick nod to the porcelain mask watching him. “Don’t worry, you manipulative asshole,” he says, “I have a plan to get her back.”

Quackity comes in with the water and pills at that moment, raising an eyebrow at his expression. “Schlatt? Who were you talking to?”

“Quackity! Just the man I wanted to see!” He claps him on the back, dodging the question. “Say, do you know anyone around here who’s good at forging documents? And set up the podium for a speech in... let’s say two or three days from now.”

“Wha— why?” 

“I’ve got an announcement to make regarding a few outlaws...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not continuing this atm but I am leaving it open ended if I ever want to come back to this verse. (Who knows, maybe I’ll learn how to write Dream by then lol)


End file.
